The Second Scout
by ThePuppeteer'sAuthor
Summary: This fic has been changed drastically and has been added more detail, plot, and thought-out chapters. I repeat I will not continue this version, it will be abandoned and eventually deleted due to the remake. Please go to the story: "Second Scout: The Unwanted Replacement"
1. Prologue: Gravel Wars Scout

A/N:

So peeps, this is my first ever fanfic, based off one of my favorite games, TF2! Main character here will be Scout, default name, no OC name except on occasion for certain parts of the story. I hope you guys will like this even just a little bit, I'm not the best writer and I certainly got not beta-reader (I honestly don't want one), but I got some decent grammar and typing speed so here we go!

(All of this is in different POV in either second or third-person, Enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **(Nobody's POV)**

Teufort was a barren place; full of thorny bushes and light tumbleweeds bouncing along the path. It was quiet and not a single man was out under the burning rays of the Sun. The only exception was a few birds hopping along and the sound of beeping from the RED's mini sentries lining the vacant train tracks. Of course, Teufort would never be allowed such peace for much longer than an hour with the people that inhabited its grounds. As the Sun rose higher into the sky, a woman's voice, one holding a tone of great authority, spoke out; heard by all within the enclosed space of Teufort.

The second the sirens rang, signaling another part of the ever-lasting battle between the teams of BLU and RED, gunshots rang out. Rockets flew through the air, ending with explosions raining down burning debris and ripping screams out of unfortunate members of their opposing team as limbs were flung in every direction. Each member cried out with either pain or confidence as they were destroyed and returned through the repetitive process of respawn. Not a single bit of Teufort had ever stayed clean of any mercenary's blood, but with the respawn came the disappearance of the mercenary's blood; not a single bit of physical evidence left of a temporary death.

However, that was but only the previous image of a once exhilarating battleground. Now, under the presence of mercenaries never aged, Teufort was left with only the sound of a dry breeze; metal bolts rolling along as the rain washed away months old blood that had caked into thick stains on the walls of the abandoned Mann Co., not a single bit of life present with the exception of a few insects. After all, there was no longer a war to battle with the two brother Blutarch and Redmond to fight for. The mercenaries only fought for their absolute survival with no respawn available to save them from an impending death.

RED had gone against the BLU's yet again with a great disadvantage on their side. They didn't work for Gray Mann and they certainly have the Machine Army to back them up, even with Gray Mann's death, they were not out of danger quite yet. It wasn't long before tragedy struck and RED lost a member to the Machines; the RED Scout, who had been defending the BLU Engineer out of an attempt to show forgiveness. Of course, Scout had picked the worst time to wipe off his arrogant side for a bit. It wasn't till his final breath did he realize what terrible luck he had. In his mind, he was truly just an idiotic brat who chose to do good things at the wrong time. Well… Now that was something to think over in the afterlife. About what an idiot he was.


	2. Chapter 1: HIM

Chapter 1: "HIM"

(Nobody's POV) – 2 Months Later from Prologue

The desert heat was still as intense as ever; making even the wood and bedding of Teufort hot as an inferno. Sweat dropped from the foreheads of every mercenary and it wasn't any help that both bases' air conditioning had broken down for what could be the entire summer. For all they knew, they could all soon die from dehydration and overheating.

(Engineer's POV)

I looked down at the wrench in my hand with my glove the only thing keeping it from slipping out my sweaty palms. This Summer has been one of the worst to date in Teufort. Even the Administrator gave us a day off today; I couldn't believe the heat could get to her so quickly. Unfortunately, the water had stopped working and I had to go out with my blue counterpart to fix the pipes, he was on the BLU side's pipes while I did the pipes for the REDs. My hard hat did little to nothing, only managing to put a shadow over my eyes while the rest of my body was left to the unyielding rays of the Sun. I would have fainted here and now had I not heard the sound of an engine along with a skid as a blue of red sliding across the rocky terrain. It was a rather impressive, red motorcycle that reflected the light with it's professional paint job. Surely this guy had quite a lot of money before this job…

One good look and I could see it… See HIM; but how was he even here?! It wasn't until "He" took his helmet off that I saw the slight difference. There was that smile, genuine and kind but at the same time, hiding a dark emotion… The "His" smile did not last and just from his strict posture I could tell it was not "Him" at all. "He" looked unimpressed, lips pressed together with slight disappointment and eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "He" opened his mouth and there was that oh so familiar voice; loud with a strong accent that made his kind unique. "He" did not look like "Him". This one still wore the same attire that "He" wore but his face seemed hardened with the desire to impress others.

"His" eyes were a paler blue but still brightened and shined as the sunlight went across his calm face. Had "He" not been giving me such an annoyed look, maybe it would've been easier to answer his questions. That voice and occasional grin… It reminded me too much of "Him" and I simply directed the guy to the RED base, claiming that the other mercenaries would be able to explain things better. I knew I was just avoiding the guy but I couldn't do it forever with that look he had. For some reason I feel glad that this one is more cautious than our old one. Maybe this one won't do something stupid and mess up everything. I looked back one more time. There was a stray hair poking from the top of his head; apparently having been a consequence of him trying to slick his hair back, that idiot. My heart beat quickly and I remembered the Administrator; I can't allow the team to get attached again. Helen, that old hag, may as well mess up everything, the only reason she couldn't mess with "HIM" was his ability to easily defy her orders and surprisingly not getting fired for it. Closing my eyes, I thought of the first one; hair messy and not slicked back, a shotgun in hand, and his bag swishing from side to side as he ran. How I wished to be back to that old life.

(? POV)

The man stared with cold, unforgiving eyes. The sight of the new RED member disgusted him. He was hoping he didn't have to deal with another one of those idiots… Where Helen even found such identical beings were a mystery much like how Redmond and Blutarch had identical mercenaries; clones perhaps? With Red and BLU gone and with the Machine Wars going on I was surprised the Administrator didn't take the opinions of the other mercenaries into consideration. After all this, she's still cruel, not a single drop of mercy but rather that all-seeing eye who could see any flaw and let her point it out with a tone of absolute authority. There was no burial, no last words or flowers. She demanded that "He" be dumped and then burnt into an unrecognizable, charred corpse. Oh the gruesome ways of disposal that she conjured in her twisted mind made me envy her creativity. Why she had another so similar to the previous one confuses me still, but who knows what that woman ever thinks? Perhaps she is in the mood to experiment on the mercenaries' emotions. A shame the RED Medic and BLU Engineer weren't around for the young mercenary's little… Accident… maybe I should bring them to that infernal incinerator, maybe the Medic can identify which one is "Him". I chuckled and looked at the red-gloves man shocking his helpless doves. Ah yes… This will certainly help with my boredom…

(Nobody's POV)

The breeze outside turns into a strong gust. The new member was laying in bed, choosing to introduce himself later. He whistled a soft tune and soon slipped into the dark embrace of a deep sleep. Hidden by the sound of the rain pattering, a silhouette of a man creeps nearer to the sleeping form. With a whisper soft and soothing, the shadow voiced the words in his head, "Goodnight my son..."

Author's Note

If you giy's are wondering why I keep saying "Him", "He", "Hi" like that it's because of how they refer to the guy. His little accident certainly impacted them and they absolutely hate calling anyone else that name since the new member isn't even someone they know. It's just awkward for them having a complete stranger suddenly be trusted completely for the MvM War and the fact mentioning his class name only brings back worst memories. The fact the two also look extremely similar also messes up the peace of the group; can't be having anybody distracted during the war!


	3. Chapter 2: The Scout is a

**Chapter 2: The Scout is a…**

 **(Nobody's POV)**

It had been two months since the accident and the RED team had finally been assigned a new Scout. There was a short pause as the motorcyclist at the entrance of Teufort walked into the sight of both teams. He didn't have the usual uniform, but instead wore a leather jacket cut short so it only reached half-way down his torso before ending with a rim of fake, white fur. The jacket had the Scout's symbol on the top-right corner of the black jacket in red with the sleeves also cut off by white fur.

His breath sounded heavy from under his helmet; tired but rough from the exposure to the dry climate of Teufort. Taking off his helmet, it became obvious why this Scout had been picked for his intimidation as well. The scar across his neck was barely visible under the collar of his white shirt, but it was there with its sloppy-looking stitching strained by every movement of his neck. But it seemed that other than his taste of clothing, motorcycle, and annoyed expression, Scout looked just like the old one. What terrible, terrible luck the teams had.

 **(Soldier's POV)**

This guy didn't look right with his all high and mighty glare. He had the same face but his smirk wasn't as genuine; not even half-way to being as welcoming as "HIM". The first day he came to Teufort, he just looked around at everything with an unimpressed look. That usual grimace of his almost reminded me of the Administrator's constantly bored expression; cold and judgmental. I could see everyone else's looks of disappointment. We had been hoping for a nice Scout, but it seemed our prayers hadn't been answered. Sniper and Medic looked like they were itching to kill the maggot in cleats with the glares they gave him.

It wasn't until a week later that the Scout changed to a seemingly better state. It was so sudden how he had changed from some grumpy brat to a kind, energetic boy. It had to be a façade of happiness to trick us into trusting him but that cheerful voice of his was breaking me. I turned away from the chatterbox maggot and tipped my helmet lower down to cover my eyes. He was just a faker. He wasn't "Him". No matter how hard the maggot tried to blend with the crowd, I would ignore the maggot like the faker he was. He never could be like "Him", and he never would be like "Him".

 **(Nobody's POV)**

Scout glanced at the Soldier with a hurt look. Why did everyone seem to hate him? He was trying his best to be good. His tough guy act certainly hadn't worked so maybe sticking to his real personality would work. His arm came up to wave at the Soldier who simply gave an annoyed "hmph" and walked out of the room with the Demoman. The Medic seemed to be looking straight through him and walked by casually. Even the Engineer ignored him and stared at a photo on the countertop behind him before looking away. Scout pretended to go towards the fridge before changing direction and stopping to look at the framed photo. There was another Scout in the picture of a near exact same appearance to himself. The RED team looked happier in the laminated photo with the old Scout sitting supported on top of the Heavy's shoulders, the Sniper holding the Spy in a headlock while laughing, and the rest of the team either laughing along with the ridiculous duo or posing with an annoyed or content look. Maybe he should ask about him later. When everybody was less… hostile. With that, the Scout slowly paced to his room, unaware of the figure watching him from the doorway.


	4. Chapter 3: Strike One: Medic

**Chapter 3: Strike One: Medic**

 **Warning: Strong Language and Violence Ahead, What Do You Expect in a Team Fortress 2 Fanfic Silly?**

 **(SS: Second Scout POV) - (Two Weeks Since Arrival)**

It had been two weeks since I had arrived and joined Teufort's RED team. They were all so damn mean with their stupid ass glares and resting bitch faces! I swear that Medic wants nothing more but to rip me apart from the inside out; maybe because I had heard him mumbling something about feeding his stupid doves my heart and kidneys for their lunch. As for Soldier and Sniper… Both were always avoiding me like I had some contagious disease floating around me all the time! Heavy, well he always got quite aggressive whenever I eve glance at the stupid sandwich in the fridge and Demoman would give me this look that said "Don't even think ask" whenever I stared at the eyepatch he wore.

Then there was the idiotic Pyro and Spy. Spy flipped open his knife whenever I was in range of his sight and Pyro would threaten me whenever I tried to touch the over-sized flamethrower sitting by him. I sighed as I sat on the couch beside Sniper, who immediately got up and sat at the table with his #1 Sniper mug not far from his reach. Really, I didn't understand what it was about me that bothered them; was it my similar appearance to their old scout that bothered them so much? I hoped not; I can't be someone I'm not.

 **(Two weeks later)**

So for most of the two weeks that I had been in Teufort, I avoided the other team members, the only time I even got that close to any of them being in the midst of battle against some stupid robots. One of those days, I had supposedly made some big mistake in the base. While getting some Bonk! From the ridge, I had placed it near the photo of the team with the first Scout and knocked the framed picture off while trying to grab the can.

The next thing I knew, there was a loud bang as a wooden table chair fell back and someone knocked me over with a full-body slam. I felt a throbbing pain in my head form as I recovered from the fall and stood up, noticing some shards of glass from the broken frame under the bandages of my hands. Glancing down, I noticed Medic kneeling down with shaking hands before looking up at me with contempt, completely ignoring the shallow cuts and shards of glass pressing into his pale skin. I kneeled down and offered my hand to him with a nervous smile and opened my mouth.

"I'm sorr-," suddenly, there was a tight grip around my neck and I stared at the hands' owner… It was Medic…

 **(Medic's POV)**

"I'm sorr-," The Scout started to say before my hands wrapped around the young man's slender neck. He was choking now, clawing at my wrists with his nails slipping down my red gloves. I could feel my lips dip down at the corners; forming a sneer of hate towards the weaker team mate. If I knew anything about Scou… the new member, his build made him the physically weakest compared to any of the other mercenaries.

"Dummkofp!" I spat out at the loud-mouthed mercenary before being pulled off by the Heavy with the Scout managing to get on his feet with a few choice words and something else in a quiet voice unheard by all except me.

The last few words mumbled under his breath were so clear to my ears I had become absolutely sure what I did next was completely justified.

I stood still for a short time and waited to be unhanded by the Heavy before walking up to the Scout with evenly spaced steps.

He growled at me, "What the hell is your probl-," again I did not allow him to finish his sentence and slapped him hard enough for the resounding noise of rubber against the skin of his cheek to echo through the quite base.

"Halt den Rand!" I yelled at him and smiled at him leaning on his elbow on the counter with a hand over the red hand-shaped mark on his cheek.

However, the second I saw him look up at me; I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. The boy's face annoyed frowned had turned into a straight, emotionless expression accompanied with eyes glazed over with a distant stare. I sighed and simply picked up the now ripped photo on the ground and headed to the infirmary. That boy will certainly be a problem in the future, but first, I have to fix this photo. Observing the long tear in the photo, I noticed it had gone straight through the middle of the Scout's head. So much for having a final memento of "Him". Such dummkofps me and this team are. Why did we have to keep all of it together in one place?

 **(Nobody's POV)**

In the wreckage of the old RED base a man in grey stepped over the scrap metal of old machinery and furniture. Two, huge robots stood at his side, scavenging for anything still of decent use. Under all the rubble and burnt papers, there was a rather interesting object underneath some metal slowly being removed from a pile. The man walked over to it and pulled it out with little effort and investigated its surprisingly intact contents surrounded by a slightly burnt plastic cover.

"How interesting…" He said to himself with a smile and looked at the only red-colored metal being with a sloppily made, metal cap and headset perched on its shiny head," Perhaps we should return it to its owners… Hmm?"


	5. Remake: Starting Remake Tomorrow

Sorry guys but due to how fast I noticed my Second Scout story was moving I realized this wasn't even near enough actual effort. In other words I will still get things up quickly most of the time but chapters to The Second Scout will take longer to be posted. During the time, I will still type short stuff to pass the time for my short story collections aka "The First Scout: Drabbles on The Run!" Until then, I leave you guys with a disclaimer that I DO NOT own TF2 and all characters made by it except for my own Oc's (which I rarely make any). I hope you guys enjoy my works

 **(Major Changes)**

 **Second Scout's Default Appearance**

 **New Dialogue, More Action**

 **Less Repitition**

 **Character Development Chapters**

 **Flashback Based Chapters**

 **Occasional "Cameos and Easter Eggs *Wink wink* ;)"**


End file.
